


Medic

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [13]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mass Effect 1, Medic - Freeform, N7 Month 2019, N7 month, Normandy - Freeform, Shenko - Freeform, med bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie takes a peek at Kaidan's medkit
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Karin Chakwas, Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Karin Chakwas & Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Medic

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on tumblr; the prompt was Medic.
> 
> More Allie & Kaidan fluffiness, this takes place at some random point during ME1.

Allie was getting her usual post-mission exam in the med bay when Kaidan sauntered in, his medic kit slung over his shoulder. “You mind if I take care of this, doc?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Dr. Chakwas answered, still running her omnitool over Allie's torso. “Commander, do you mind?”

“Nope,” Allie answered. “Have at it, LT.”

Kaidan smiled and nodded, carefully putting the small kit on one of the empty cots. Allie watched with rapt interest as he checked the bag's contents and restocked it. She knew it was something he did after every mission he went on. Even if he didn't open it, he still checked its inventory religiously and he was as methodical about it as he was with everything he did. First, he removed everything from the bag, making sure each piece was sealed, not expired or damaged, then set it off to the side. Everything was placed on the cot in a neat, orderly manner. Once he was done, he pulled up his omnitool and compared what he had against the current Alliance regs and standards. Then he restocked the bag, leaving out what he no longer needed and replacing things that weren't serviceable.

“What made you decide to do this?” Allie finally asked as he carefully repacked his gear.

“What's that, ma'am?”

“This combat medic thing.”

Kaidan chuckled when he answered. “It kind of fell in my lap. My mom was a nurse, so whenever I got hurt, she was always the one to patch me up. When I went to BAaT, those instincts just sort of kicked in. A lot of us got hurt a lot more often than we should have, so I was busy giving stitches and cleaning lacerations.”

“Didn't they have a med bay for you guys?” Allie frowned.

“Yeah,” Kaidan shrugged, “but if we went, the instructors worked us even harder, like they were trying to toughen us up or something. So everyone learned pretty quick to come to me if they got hurt. I knew my limits, though, and I made them to go sick call if it was something really serious. When I enlisted, I had the chance to go to a combat medic school and I jumped at it.”

Allie hummed in response and nodded her head, hopping off the cot when Dr. Chakwas said she was done. She walked to where Kaidan was checking the bag one last time before he zipped it shut. “I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather have in the field patching me up when I forget to duck. I'm sure it helps Dr. Chakwas out, too,” she said.

Kaidan paused and Allie realized she probably sounded like she was flirting. She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together, knowing she was about three shades of red. “So, um, why do you check the regs?” she asked, hoping to change the subject a bit. “You seem like the kind of guy who'd be up on what you need in there. I figured you'd be doing this from memory at this point.”

“I am up on the regs and I do have most of this stuff memorized,” he agreed, “but if I check each time I restock my kit, there's no chance of me making a mistake. You know how often they change and update things. The gear I had in there yesterday might outdated tomorrow.”

Allie lost count of the number of times she or someone one the team got hurt and Kaidan was there in a heartbeat, knowing exactly where in his bag everything was as he directed someone to grab a bandage or a pair of scissors. “Mind if I take a peek?” she asked.

Kaidan nodded and gestured at the bag. “Just don't move anything around too much, please,” he requested. “I've got it packed like that for a reason.”

Allie nodded and started to carefully rummage through the kit. She only had the same basic first aid training all Alliance soldiers got – applying field dressings and pressure bandages, when and how to use a tourniquet, keeping track of how much medigel you give someone – but Kaidan was an actual medic. He could run an IV line, stitch someone up, even perform minor surgery in the field. “So why not become a doctor?” she asked, still examining the kit's contents.

“I'm a biotic, Shepard,” he said, “I can do more good with that than my medical skills. Right now, it's the best of both worlds. I've got no complaints.”

Allie hummed in response and pulled out an odd looking package with turian writing on it. “Dextro stuff?” she asked.

“Well, we've got a turian and a quarian on board now. If something happens to them, I can't just use our antibiotics. Krogan physiology is different, too.” He stepped around her and pulled a chart out of one of the side pockets detailing the different krogan organs and how to treat different injuries. “And don't get me started on the quarians.”

“So having this stuff ready is in the regs, too?” Allie asked.

“Kind of,” Kaidan shrugged and replaced the chart. “I mean there is a section for Alliance medics that are part of mixed units, but there aren't many of those and the people you've got on board aren't really here with Alliance blessing, so technically we aren't considered a mixed unit by Alliance standards. I figured it was better to be prepared than to watch Wrex or Liara die because I didn't have the gear with me to help them.”

“Ever the boy scout, Kaidan, always prepared.” She zipped the bag back up and turned to face him. “I like it. I mean, I like that you're taking that initiative to look after your crewmates.”

Allie wasn't sure who was blushing harder – her or Kaidan, but if her face was a red as it felt, it was probably a tie. They each rubbed the back of their necks while Dr. Chakwas cleared her throat. “Commander, if you're done, I need to confirm what Kaidan took so I can resupply the medbay.”

Allie nodded and walked toward the door, her heart hammering in her chest as she wondered if people would notice if she started to forget to duck a little more often.


End file.
